Father and Son
by Ceara Ivory
Summary: What if Hojo made Sephiroth so mad that Sephiroth demanded to be allowed to search for his father? what if Hojo got angry at that and told him that he was Sephiroth's father.
1. Angry

Father and Son  
"Why?" came a high pitched voice from inside a small lab. "Why must you treat me like such junk?  
  
Suddenly the door of the lab flung open and the boy stomped out. A man followed him and grabbed his shirt and turned him around slapping him.  
  
"You do not walk away from me young man!"  
  
Leave me alone you psycho path! I'm through with this torture. I'm leaving this place. I'm going out to find my father. And when I do, I'm going to bring him here and he'll teach you a lesson."  
  
"Sephiroth, I am your father."  
  
"Liar! How could ever be my father. A father is supposed to love you. Not hate you like the plague. You couldn't possibly be my father. I hate you."  
  
Sephiroth wrenched free from the scientist's grasp and started for the elevator.  
  
"Sephiroth get your butt back here now."  
  
"Make me! You're not my boss Hojo."  
  
Sephiroth disappeared with the elevator. Hojo followed on the one next to it. 


	2. You aren't my father

Sephiroth was running towards the exit by the timy Hojo made it down. He raced after him.  
  
"Sephiroth, stop. This minute."  
  
"No"  
  
"Sephiroth if you want to find your father he's right here."  
  
"You're lying! You don't care about me. You only care about your stupid experiments. And to you I'm one of them!  
I'm sick of it. Leave me alone ! All you do is hurt me."  
  
"Sephiroth, you haven't seen anything yet!" Hojo yelled raising his hand to slap the boy again.  
  
Sephiroth grabbed Hojo's wrist before the abuse could again begin.  
  
"NO! No more! Don't hurt me anymore! This confirms it. You don't love me. therefore you aren't my father.  
I wouldn't want you as my father!"  
  
Hojo's face gained a shocked expression. Never before had Sephiroth said so much. It softened him a bit.  
  
"Sephiroth, you don't understand."  
  
"NO, You don't understand. I want a father who loves me. Who will always love me no matter what. But  
you dont care what I want." 


	3. Back Talk

"But I do."  
  
"No you don't. If you cared you wouldn't hit me all the time. You wouldn't treat me like an experiment.  
You wouldn't give me all those injections. They hurt and I could go on."  
  
"But it's good for you. Builds character and makes you stronger."  
  
"Ever hear of vitamins and minerals?"  
  
"Sephiroth go on back to your room. We'll talk about this later."  
  
"I'll go but I don't want you in my room. I have nothing more to say to you.. Just leave me alone."  
  
Sephiroth stomped back onto the elevator and took it to the floor where his room was.  
  
A couple of hours later there was a knock at his door.  
  
"GO AWAY!"  
  
"Sephiroth, Prof. Hojo would like to speak to you."  
  
"I SAID GO AWAY!"  
  
The door opened and someone grabbed his wrist.  
  
"I'm afraid you have no choice child." said the caretaker.  
  
Sephiroth struggled only to get smacked.  
  
"You know not to struggle boy."  
  
"Let the boy go Ms. Kir." came the voice of the scientist from behind.  
  
Kir let Sephiroth go and turned to see Hojo.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Ms. Kir I don't ever want to see you touch that boy again."  
  
"Yes sir, sorry. It will never happen again."  
  
"See that it doesn't. Now leave. I wish to speak to my son alone." 


	4. A Picture

The nurse left.  
  
"Come into my office Sephiroth."   
  
The child hesitated.  
  
"Well?" Hojo said motionin again to his office.  
  
This time he listened and allowed Hojo to lead him to the office.  
  
It was way different from the lab. It was painted a majestic purple. That confused Sephiroth.   
Purple was a fun, happy color that promised good things. In the center was a fine wood desk with a black   
marble table top. The back wall was laden with bookshelves of white marble and oak. The floor was of fine   
cranberry, the finest in Midgar. The desk was covered in picture frames of high quality brass. They were   
photos of a lovely woman with chocolate brown hair and matching eyes. Her hair was up in a pony-tail.  
In the center was both she and a younger Hojo. In it she wore a white gown and veil. Hojo (in the picture)   
wore a black suit. Sephiroth stared at them in curiosity.  
  
"She was your mother." Hojo stated with a break in his voice.  
  
Sephiroth turned his head not knowing whether or not to trust him.  
  
"My mother? Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Was she a good person?"  
  
"Uh huh, a very good person."  
  
"I do not know if I should believe you."  
  
"Yes, I know. Sit down." Hojo said gesturing towards a chair as he sat in the one behind his desk.  
  
Sephiroth did as he was told. Hojo handed him a piece of paper, a pencil, an some crayons.  
  
"What am I to do with these?"  
  
"Draw a picture. A picture of what you'd expect in the ideal family."  
  
This was an unusual request from Hojo, but Sephiroth fulfilled it. He turned out to be a very good artist  
for an 11 year old. He drew himself, a woman from his phantom dreams, and a man with no face. 


	5. A Promise

When he was finished he put the down the pencil. Hojo turned the paper to face him and studied the drawing.  
  
"alright, who are these people."  
  
"The lady would be my mother. She would be nice and love me. I'm standing next to her.   
The little girl would be my sister if I had one. I wish I did. And the man with no face   
would be my father. He would love me too. He would never hit me. He would be nice to me."  
  
"If "he" were here what would you say to him?"  
  
"Well to start I'd ask him where he's been? And then I'd ask him why he left me here? Why he abandoned me?"  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes. I have the right to know. I deserve to know why he didn't love me enough to come for me?  
I want to know. I want to know why he left me in a place where everyone hated me and hurt me?  
I... want... to know." he finished as he began to weep. He placed his hands over his face and let   
the tears of those eleven lonely, painful years fall.  
  
Hojo's mouth hung open as guilt flooded him.  
  
"Sephiroth, you're right. I've been a terrible father. I've been a terrible person period.  
I'm sorry." Hojo said as he got up and put his arms around the little boy, something he'd   
never done before for Sephiroth.  
  
It was a few minutes before Sephiroth finished crying and realized who was holding him. He looked  
at Hojo directly in the eye. In them he saw guilt, sorrow and many other emotions he'd never seen come from  
Hojo before. And he knew that he'd found his father.  
  
"::sob:: Why? Why didn't you ever tell me? Why did you hit me? Why did you hurt me?"  
  
"I don't think I can answer that for I don't know. I guess when your mother died giving  
you life I grew angry."  
  
"At me?"  
  
"I don't know what I was angry at. I think I was angry at everything. Your mother, me, life.  
And all that anger built up and I took it out on you."  
  
"So it's my fault? It's because of me that I don't have a mother?"  
  
"No."  
  
"That's what you just said. You said she died giving birth to me. That means it's my fault."  
  
Sephiroth begain to cry again.  
  
"Sephiroth it's not your fault. But for all these years that is how I've acted and I apologize.  
I hope you can forgive me. Things are going to be better from now on. I'm going to get counseling.  
I want to try again. I want to be the best father in all of Shinra. Give me another chance please.  
I want my son back."  
  
"And... I suppose... I would... like to have my father. Please."  
  
And so Father and Son hugged in silent promise that things would be better. And they would be.  
  
  
The End  
  
disclaimer: I do not own FFVII, nor Hojo, nor Sephiroth. but i did make up Ms. Kir, the nasty  
caretaker.  
  
A/N: Okay this is my first Hojo fic. Sounds like a warped Full House episode don't it.  
I had fun writing this. I was inspired by the pics I found int the Sephy Shrine of Lark's Lair.   
Obviously they were pics of him as a child.  
  
My email: chibikan34@netscape.net  
Pics: www.larkslair.com  
  
Next time:  
  
Man and Woman: Sephiroth is now 18 and is trying out for SOLDIER. While spending a night out with  
his fellow cadets he meets a woman. He'll be living in a different world. When Boy meets Girl. See ya then. 


End file.
